True Story
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: a very weird thing that happened to me. . . I had a Hallusiation. . .I think and some chararcters from One Piece and Detective Conan were in there O.O


True Story... Dec 21

1:22 am  
I moaned, I felt like dieing! My ear hurt! The pain was the piercing unmerciful one.  
2:54 am  
I scampered out of my bed and into my parent's room. Maybe they knew what to do.

All they could do was get a cotton ball and wet in with "Polysportin" which is an antibiotic eye\ear drops. They stuffed it in my ear since you can't just pour the drops straight into the ear, it can damage it and make it hurt more. Then they said the ear was supposed to be kept in warmth. So they tied a big white itch scarf around my whole head. But it was warm!  
4:13 am  
"We will trade the antidote for your treasure!" said a guy that looked like Vodka. Gin was standing close to him.

"We won't. We don't need it." the woman replied. I think it was the secretary of the major of the city of 'FIVE WATERS' (I think). She later on turned out to be with the evil government, just like the rest of his disciplines except one. Well they all tried killing the mayor, and I haven't really read more since I had to go to bed, but the last  
time I saw the mayor was tied up with the discipline that wasn't from the government, they were in-side the burning hospital (since the mayor got attacked by them before). They were called Cp 9 or somethin'.

"But what about the child, seems like she is rolling in pain" this time it was Gin talking.

"It is not my child- I mean our child. We don't care for it." answered the lady again.

I could see my self lying in the middle of them. I couldn't move- but even if I could, I wouldn't be able to. There was a huge rock behind me. . . I guessed they were talking about the antidote for my ear pain.

SUDDENLY, the pain increased really fast! I started crying now! :'( I was pouring my eyes out!

"It's okay, baby girl, take it easy! Breath in, breath out!" it was a gentle smooching voice of a guy, I recognized it immediately!

"siv...?!" I tried to look up. Just for a split second, I saw him. He like usual was dressed in all white and his silver hair, aquatic eyes.

"Yes, it's me" ahh..! He has the voice of an angel though he is a spirit.

"Oh come on!" this was so not the person I wanted to hear! "It's just some ear pain, not like you broke a leg or like got shot!" urgh..! "I mean, we get hurt that we could actually die in your stories!" this guy (I bet you can tell it's a guy) had a more like a player's voice (you know, like he can charm any girl . except me) but now it was annoyed and kinda angry. . .

"unn...!" I again looked up- well tried. It was a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in regular who it was! It was 'Kaitou Nightingale' aka Nigel.

"She's a girl (and she's 3 years younger than you, too!), plus shouldn't you be thankful she at least gave you life!" Siv was getting a bit mad at him.

"So WHAT?! I'd rather have never been created! Though all her friends think I'm awesome :D"

"Ya, ya, keep talking..."

I moaned again, just as I got used to this pain, it got stronger!

Siv started to pat my head. . it felt nice. . "Just a little more, baby girl, and you'll be feeling better!" *drool*

"Ya right. . . I'd be easier if you just died" and slapped on the head.

"MOAN!!" by now Siv and Nigel started to like seriously fight. Plus every single character I ever created- they're heads appeared and started siding with either Siv or Nigel.

Gin, Vodka, and those government dudes just stared at me then at them with huge poped out eyes! Like this O_O! Well like in my satire when the smiley sees the ugly sock. . .

Suddenly. . . SNAP!

5:45 am

And I am back in my parents' room. . . Was it a dream or an illusion I shall never know. . . But I ain't kidding I saw all this with my own eyes!  
THIS ISN'T MADE UP! YOU CAN EVEN ASK MY PARENTS ABOUT THIS, I TOLD MY MOM ABOUT IT,,, But she prob doesn't even remember, she was half asleep! (-_-')

The good news is that now it stopped hurting at like 9 o clock but I am still have that cotton ball in my ear and the scarf around my head (I look like one of those pips that have a toothache XD) just in case... Well this is the end of this bizarre morning!


End file.
